


That damn gold

by green7silver



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Opium, Urca gold, utter fluff with a bit angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green7silver/pseuds/green7silver
Summary: As much as I liked the shark hunting confession, I thought the plot about the theft of the Urca gold could have produced some other nice plot twists.





	That damn gold

“Opium is the only thing which can ease your pain. It will get you some relief”, Howell looked with a sigh down on his most difficult patient, having tried to convince him for the better part of an hour.

Silver could see his point, or rather feel it. The pain in his leg seemed to have taken over his whole body until each little movement caused agony. He needed relieve so bad, but …

But he couldn´t risk getting into an opium haze in Flint´s cabin. Not after he´d seen the reaction of his Captain after hearing that the Urca gold had been stolen from him. He couldn´t risked having a slip of tongue, or his lost leg would probably become the least of his problems.

So he shook vehemently his head, even when the movement made the world swimming around him.

“If he doesn´t take the opium, I really don´t know, how to prevent a fever”, Howell addressed Flint, who had followed the argument with growing impatience.

“Don´t worry. I will take care of this.” He took the opium pipe from the doctor and sent him away.

Silver eyed the Captain warily as he made his way to the window seat. “I really don´t want …”

“Do you think, I´m an idiot, Silver?” Flint´s voice was low and angry. “Do you really think, I believed even for moment that Nicola and Vincent, two dump dunderheads, could have pulled the stunt with the Urca gold alone?”

“You … you know.?” Silver felt panic rising in him. Despite the pain and his weakness he struggled to get upright, to get away.

But Flint had absolutely no problem to keep him in a lying position. “Stay put. Howell will go ballistic, if you tear your stitches.”

He held him down, until Silver stopped moving.

“I knew that you orchestrated the theft of the gold as soon as you told me your little story”, Flint got the opium pipe and put it at the lips of the sick man. “You see there is nothing you could reveal, so take the fucking opium. Now.”

Silver took reluctantly a breath, than a second and a third.  The pain began to fade a bit and involuntarily relaxed, taking a breath near relief.

“Better?” Flint finally let go, but sat down beside him.

“Hm, “ a bit lightheaded Silver leaned against the tight of his Captain. “So you did know it?”

“Oh, yes, even if I don´t see how you managed it.”

“Oh, it wasn´t that difficult, “the opium was loosening his tongue, but wasn´t strong enough to make the story incoherent.

Flint grudgingly had to admire this art of deception behind the plan, but there was something else he noticed.

“You feel guilty.”

“Of course I fell guilty”, Silver scoffed. “I betrayed you, I betrayed my fellow brothers. If I could, I would curl up in your lap and beg for forgiveness.”

“Should a con man like you not be a bit more ruthless?”

“Normally I´m ruthless.  I never stayed long enough somewhere to get to know my victims. I got attached; I became part of this god damn crew. When the hell did that happen?” Silver groaned. “And now the whole Urca gold lies a like a stone in my stomach.”

“Well that ´s only fair,” Flint shifted so that the younger man actually was in his lap. “And I won´t stop you begging for forgiveness.”

That was too much for Silver to bear. He buried his head against his Captain. “I´m sorry. I was greedy and selfish. And now I can´t take it back. ”

Flint pulled the shaking man into a lose embrace, rubbing slow circles into his back, until the agony finally resulted into tears. Flint wordlessly rocked him, until the desperate sobs and incoherent pleas for forgiveness subsided.

Worked up as he was, still weak from pain and dazed from the opium Silver fell asleep nearly immediately.

Flint put him back onto the bed and made sure he was comfortable.

***

It was already midday when Silver woke the next morning.

His leg was in less pain than normal and he smiled. He had had a very strange dream. About a conversation with Flint. Very strange indeed. But then he saw the opium pipe beside the window seat.

Alarmed he sat up to look to Flint, who was quietly working behind his desk.

“I didn´t dream our talk last night, did I?”

“Nope.”

“Shit.”


End file.
